Ice Wings
by Angel Wolf
Summary: Yaoi This is the second Blood Wings like story. . .except this one is also supposed to be a memorial story for 911. At the end there's a Memory. . .sort of like the one at the end of 'A Rose to Show My Love'.


Ice Wings

  


Shaina-chan- K. . .Blood Wings. . .now we have Ice Wings. . .this a pattern? * all other muses shrug*

  


Shaina- * is seen in the corner holding something* You're supposed to be dead! * sound of door slamming* DEAD! 

  


Seto-chan- * this is my MUSE! HEAR ME!* Uh. . .who's supposed to be dead. * Shaina is seen in the corner muttering*

  


Shaina-chan- Noa. . .Nen. . .or Kanji. . .I don't know which. Last time I checked this was supposed to be a Seto/Noa story. * Shaina is seen in the corner with a shuriken aiming at a picture of Anzu* Keora! Shaina got your shuriken! * The mentioned muse/hikari/Kaiba runs over and grabs the shuriken away. 

  


Keora- * shakes head* SHAINA! Were you yelling at the Anzu muse? * Shaina nods as she takes a throwing knife and hits the picture* How did she get out? 

  


Shaina- How should I know. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. I don't own any of the characters here cept for Keora, Shaina-chan, Nen/Noel and Kanji. Okay. . .lets get on with the second story to the Quad. Oh and this is pretty much the AU ending to the car accident from ' A Rose to Show My Love.' Oh and in this one Seto was in the limo. 

  


Ice Wings

Crash! That's all I could remember. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital. They wouldn't tell me what happened to my brothers. Bakura and Ryou weren't there to comfort me. . .they were both dead. . .Ryou in a fire. . .Bakura. . .well Bakura was still a mystery. All I remembered was seeing all those white faces and not seeing anyone I knew. . .until he entered the room. He looked so much like my boyfriend. . .but he wasn't he was taller. . .and a lot more withdrawn. At the time I didn't know who he was. . .I would later on. Hi I'm Seto Kaiba. . .and this is my story. The story of my final days. . .of the people who touched my life. . .before I took fate into my own hands. Listen to my story and think about this. . .and think good. . .what would you do if you were being haunted by two ghosts. 

  


" Seto! Come on!" shouts Noa as he pulls his big brothers hand. " I wanna go." Seto smiles as he looks at the smaller boy and nods as Mokuba comes running up next to him. He smiles at the thirteen year old as he gets into the limo. 

  


" Keora! You coming?" asks Mokuba as he turns to look at his sixteen year old sister. Keora shakes her head as she turns around on her heels. " Fine! Your loss." Keora rolls her eyes and runs back and jumps into the limo. 

  


" Fine I'll come," says Keora as she looks at them. " I have a hypothetical question you three. What would you do if you knew you were going to die? _In say ten minutes._" Noa and Mokuba blink as they stare at her. 

  


" This question is pointless," says Seto. Keora smiles as she puts her hands in her lap.

" It is? Well just tell me what would you do?" asks Keora. Seto looks at the other occupants of the car. 

  


" I'd spend my last ten minutes with my loved ones," says Seto. Keora nods as she looks at the back of the limo. " I'm sick of your hypothetical questions." 

  


" Tsk. . .tsk. . .Seto. . .why are you so grumpy?" asks Keora as she looks outside. 

" Not enough action?" Seto and Noa start to blush as Mokuba blinks. " Yeah. . .that's it." Seto and Noa clench their fists and Keora laughs as she crawls into the front seat next to the driver. 

" Come on Mokuba. . .less you plan on joining them." Mokuba shrugs and stays back with his big brothers. Seto and Noa blush as they look at the youngest.

  


" Mokuba. . .go up with Keora," says Seto. Mokuba rolls his eyes as Keora puts on the sound proof shield. " Really. . .Mokuba." 

  


" Seto. . .Keora. . .knows something we don't," says Mokuba as he looks at his two brothers. " I want to do this." His stone blue eyes harden as he looks at them. " Unless you think I'm to young." Seto and Noa shake their head as they fold the back seat down. Mokuba sit on the makeshift bed as he looks at them. " Well. . .what next?" Seto and Noa stare at him sort of blankly. Mokuba rolls his eyes and the two older boys start to laugh. " What?" 

  


" You looked like Keora. . .that's all," says Noa as he crawls over next to Mokuba and starts to unbutton the younger boys shirt. " You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Mokuba smiles as his shirt falls off of his shoulders. Seto joins them his shirt already discarded. Suddenly the car swerves as they hear muffled Egyptian curses from Keora in the front. The next thing they know is silence. 

  


Next thing Seto Knows 

  


" Seto. . .Seto Kaiba," says a voice and Seto slowly opens his eyes. " Oh good you're awake." Seto looks around frantically searching for Noa and Mokuba. 

  


" Where are my brothers?" asks Seto as he tries to sit up. Pain shoots through his back as he sits up.

  


" Please Seto. . .don't try to sit up," whispers Keora as she walks into the ER. 

  


" Miss you really shouldn't be in here. It's family and medical personal only," says a nurse.

  


" My name isn't Miss. . .it's Keora. . .Kaiba. . ." says Keora as her eyes harden. " Dr. Miri I need to talk to you." 

  


" Of course Keora," says Dr. Miri as he turns and looks at the nurse. " This girl knows more about medicine then you Nurse Ai. . .so don't tell her what to do." The nurse sticks her nose up in the air and starts to walk toward Seto with a needle. Seto tenses up as Nurse Ai moves in to give him a shot. 

  


" Stop it!" shouts Keora as she moves between the nurse and her brother. 

  


" Get out of my way!" hisses the nurse. Keora growls as a shuriken appears in her hand. 

" What you going to try and hit me with a little piece of metal?" Keora smirks and tosses the shuriken which lodges in the wall. 

  


" You take one more step toward my brother and I'll have you fired," warns Keora as she throws another one and it hits the needle to the ground. " Got it?" Nurse Ai mumbles something about spoiled brats and turns and leaves. " Dr. Miri." The doctor nods and follows the girl out of the room. " How is he?" 

  


" Alive. . .he injured his back. . .do you want us to attempt surgery?" asks Dr. Miri. Keora shakes her head as she leans against the wall. " Why not." 

  


" It'd be a waste of time. . .when Seto finds out that Noa and Mokuba are gone. . .I'll be the only one left," whispers Keora and turns around. 

  


" What were they doing back there?" asks Dr. Miri. Keora's eyes harden over as she looks at him. 

  


" You promise you won't tell?" asks Keora. He nods and Keora sighs as she looks at him. " Seto. . .is bi. . ." Dr. Miri gasps and Keora glares. " I'm not saying anymore. . ." Dr. Miri nods and suddenly hears a noise in the ER. 

  


" What's that?" asks Dr. Miri. He hears a whimper and some laughter and runs in and sees Nurse Ai with a needle and Seto laying on the bed held down by ropes. " Nurse Ai!" The nurse turns and looks at the doctor in shock. " What is the meaning of this?" 

  


" I'll tell you," hisses Keora as her wings appear. She walks over toward Seto and with one swift movement removes the ropes. " Seto. . .prove to them that you don't need surgery. . .walk." Seto nods as he weakly stands up and wobbles and takes a few steps. " I know I don't have much time left with you Seto. You're fading. . ."

  


" Where're my brothers?" asks Seto as he leans against the door as tears stream down his face. " Their not. . .their not. . .dead." Keora nods sadly as Seto slams his head against the door. " No! Noa. . .and Mokuba." A sudden light surrounds him as two beings appear. " Noa?" One of the beings shakes his head as his green hair blows behind him. " Who?" 

  


" Noa's twin Nen," says Nen and points to the other boy. " Kanji. . .your twin." Seto nods slightly as he hears screams and is broken out of his trance. There stands Keora cornered against a wall by the nurse. 

" Sixteen year olds shouldn't tell older people what to do," says Nurse Ai. Suddenly out of no where a knife flowers from Nurse Ai's shoulder. 

  


" Yeah. . .well witches shouldn't be nurses," says the owner of the knife. A boy with deep silver hair stands there with another knife in his hand. " Hiya Keora. . .Seto right?" Seto nods as the boy smiles as Keora runs up and hugs him. " Ankh. . .nice to meet ya Seto. . .though it'll be short lived." With that a portal opens up under Nurse Ai and she disappears. 

  


" This is miraculous. . .you're walking," says Dr. Miri. Keora nods slightly as he looks at Seto. " You were in a coma for three weeks." Seto tenses as he turns to look at Dr. Miri. " I'm sorry Seto. . .we had the funeral without you." Seto nods slightly and sighs. 

  


" It's for the best. Noa and Mokuba wouldn't want me going to pieces. . .specially when they're not there," whispers Seto as he limps toward the door. " Keora. . .could you take me to the cemetery. . .I have to pay respects. . .to my boyfriends." Dr. Miri gasps as Seto turns at him and glares. " So what. . .Noa was only adopted. . .Mokuba. . .would have been a first." With that the two Kaiba's turn and Keora transports them to the cemetery. 

  


" I have to go talk to someone," says Keora. 

  


" Kanji?" asks Seto. Keora freezes and Seto follows her. " I have a feeling that Kanji might be able to help me. . .clear something up." Keora nods as they near a gravestone hidden partially under a rose bush. " This is Kanji's grave-marker?" Keora nods as a golden light starts to emerge. 

  


" Hi Kanji," whispers Keora. The boy nods as a second spirit appears next to him. " Nen. . .right?" The other boy nods and Keora sighs. " You know about Mokuba and Noa. . .right?" Nen and Kanji nod and they laugh slightly. " What's so funny?" 

  


" Well we gave over one of our items. . .so that they could stay. . .it's the 'Crown of Seth' so if Seto really does want to end his life. . .he can at least be with those he loves," whispers Nen. Seto hears a slight undertone in the Noa look alike's voice. 

  


" Kanji?" asks Seto as he turns to the other ghost. The golden spirit nods slightly. " I. . .I. . .well. . .who was your first?" Kanji blushes as he looks at Seto quietly as the golden light around him dims. 

" We share many things in common," whispers Kanji as he looks at his twin. " Of course. . .clothes. . .not as much. Noa. . .when he was locked inside the computer. . .I visited him. . .he was my first. . .other then my adopted father. . .I hated it." Seto's eyes go wide as he looks at the boy. " I died from an infection that I got from AIDS. . .I picked up Nen two years ago. . .died in the 9/11 collapse." Seto blinks as he looks at the two. 

  


" I'll leave you three," whispers Keora as the wind blows around her. " Don't worry Seto. . .I'll watch over Kaiba Corp. Duke, Cynara, Maze and I will." Seto turns around on his heels as his white coat flaps out behind him. 

  


" Keora. . .let Ankh take over Kaiba Corps." whispers Seto as he rests his hands on his younger sisters shoulders. " You work way to much. . .Keora." Keora smiles as she nods and turns on her heel and turns her head and looks back. 

  


" I will be with you always, in heart and in mind, as the shadows roll. . ." whispers Keora and smiles as Seto joins her. 

  


" In the endless times, as the angel flew past, I saw one single tear, that froze to ice as it got near. That angel you see is what you are. . .the angel of Ice an Angel of the Stars," whispers the two Kaiba's as Keora looks back and nods. 

  


" My wings were frozen in Ice, until you came and freed me, now I shall leave you, but do believe me. I love with my heart, I will come back someday, so never ever turn away, it just won't pay," whispers Keora as tears roll down her face as she runs and hugs Seto. " Goodbye. . . Seto. . .Noa told me something before he left." Seto blinks as he hugs his sister back. " We're an angel in our own way, remember that Keora, Seto is the Angel of Ice, Mokuba the Angel of Purity, Ryou was the Angel of Hope, Bakura. . .Angel of Blood, you. . .you're the Angel of Shadows, and me. . .I'm the Angel of Fire." 

  


" Yeah. . .good-bye Keora. . .I'll see you again," whispers Seto as Keora's wings appear as she disappears in a flash. As she disappears two tears fall onto the ground and the ground starts to shimmer as a tree appears. " Ice Wings." 

  


" Seto?" asks Nen. Seto turns around and looks at the boy and smiles. " Tell Noa. . .I love him." Seto nods and smiles slightly as suddenly he feels an embrace from behind. 

  


" Seto. . .Yagima-Kaiba," whispers Kanji as he rests his head on his twins shoulder. " I wish that this hadn't happened." Seto nods as suddenly he feels light-headed. He shakes his head as suddenly he falls down onto his knees. " Seto. . ." Kanji drifts down as his two golden wings appear. " Dream away. . .Ice Angel. . .dream away. . .let the thoughts take you to where you belong. Dream away. . .yes. . .dream away. . .dream away." Seto's breathing lulls to a stop and Kanji sighs. " Go to them Seto. . .I know they miss you. 

  


The End

  


Shaina-chan- Well that's the second AU ending. How did you like it?

  


Shaina-chan- Well not as angst like as Blood Wings. . .but this is Ice Wings. * Shaina nods*

  


Kanji- So Shaina. . .why did you give me the last word? * Shaina smiles*

  


Shaina- Because Kanji. . .that's how it goes. Now R+R so I can know if I should write the final two AU ends. This was the alternate ending to ' A Rose to Show My Love' as 'Blood Wings' was the Alternate ending for the fire. So give me ideas for the other two parts. I have an idea for a title for the Marik/Malik one. . . ' Wings of Egypt' and also one for the Yami/Yugi one. . .

' Pharaoh Wings'. Well just tell me what you think

  


Noa-chan- I think you need a psychologist. . .but that's just my opinion. * holds his hands up in defense in case Shaina decided to hurt him. He blinks as he looks up and doesn't see the author(ess)* Uh. . .Shaina? 

  


Shaina- *is seen in her corner* Leave me alone Noa. . .just leave me alone.

  


Kanji- *sighs and scratches his head* Great she's acting like me. Well as we try to get her out of this slump. . .go read her other stories and review. 

  


In Memory of the People who died in the 9/11 Tragedy, people who die in reckless driving accidents every year, people of die of AIDS or infections caused by it and to the families of the people who died in 9/11 and in many car accidents every day. Here's a quick quote, " Before you leave somewhere tell everyone you love them. . .you might not have another chance to." That's the sad facts, the people of 9/11 didn't know that when they went to work that they that they wouldn't come back, the didn't know that a plane would fly into the building, they didn't know that a bunch of sick, psycho's would murder them. So always remember. . .you can't control what will happen. So live now, try new things, you might not get another chance. Tell this message to others. I always create memorial characters. . .or use some as memorial characters. Nen for the 9/11 people who died, Aaro( from 'A Rose to Show My Love') for the children who lost their parents, Noa and Mokuba for the people who get killed in accidents, and Kanji for AIDS patients. So live each day like it's your last. . .you never know it just might be. 


End file.
